oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Workshop I
:This article is about the quest. To see the dungeon, see Elemental Workshop (dungeon). For other uses, please see Elemental Workshop. Official description Walkthrough *Ability to kill a level 35 Earth Elemental. |items= *A knife or any bladed weapon. A knife can be obtained in the house south-west of the location the book is found. *Any pickaxe *A needle (can be acquired during the quest) *A spool of thread *A hammer *A piece of leather *4 coal (the closest location to obtain coal is the Coal Trucks. You will need level 20 Agility to cross the log to get there.) *Camelot teleport is a good idea and will save time. | kills = Earth Elemental (level 35) }} The battered book and key *Head to Seers' Village, and enter the house immediately south of the building with an anvil in it. *Search the bookcases on the east wall. :You receive a book entitled ''The Elemental Shield''. *Read the battered book, and then use a knife or edged weapon on the battered book to get a Battered key. :(The book also becomes a Slashed book.) *Go north to the building with the anvil icon (next door to the bank), use the key on the odd-looking wall with the strange crack, and climb down the stairs you find there to enter the Elemental Workshop. Fixing the workshop *Head into the northern room first. :(See the map to the right for locations for this section). *To the east of the water wheel, turn the valve handle of the water controls. *Now, to the west of the water wheel, turn the valve handle of the water controls. *Both of the valves should be green. *Finally, pull the lever just to the east of the water wheel to make the water wheel turn. *Go to the east room. *With needle, thread, and leather in your inventory, choose the Fix Bellows option on the bellows. (you can find leather by searching one of the crates in the centre room if you didn't bring one and can find a needle in a crate off to the west. NOTE: you CAN get thread in workshop in mining area just search the crates to get it in the workshop) *Now, operate the bellows by pulling the lever beside them. *Head back to the middle room. *Search the boxes in the middle-right part of the room, surrounded by a fence. :You find a stone bowl *Go to the south room, use the bowl on the lava trough, and then use the lava-filled bowl on the furnace in the eastern part of the room to empty the lava into the furnace. Making your Elemental Shield *Head into the north-west area, and attempt to mine an elemental rock. :The rock springs to life, yells at you, and attacks you. *Kill the earth elemental. :It drops an elemental ore and a rock. The rock is not needed, only the ore. You cannot use a familiar when fighting the Elemental, or else it will disappear. *Return to south room, and use the elemental ore along with the four coal from your inventory on the furnace to retrieve an Elemental bar. *With the Slashed book in your inventory, go to the centre room and use the Elemental bar on the workbench to make the Elemental shield . Congratulations! Quest complete. Reward * 1 Quest Point * 5000 experience points * 5000 experience points * Access to the Elemental Workshop * An Elemental shield, as well as the ability to make them. Music unlocked * Twilight Required for Completing *Elemental Workshop II *Medium Seers' Village Tasks nl:Elemental Workshop I Trivia *There is a glitch where once the player fixes the bellows, when switching the lever to operate them a message simply appears stating "Nothing happens; The lever resets itself." Players with this glitch are unable to complete the quest, Jagex has yet to fix this glitch. To fix this glitch, first make sure both levers on the water wheel are off then turn the right one on then left then pull lever ( wheel will start moving) *The old Quest description was 'Can you make an Elemental shield?' but Jagex has changed it recently. *If a player has already slashed the book and removed the key, if they return to the house where they found the book and search the bookcase, it will give them 'The Elemental Shield', already slashed. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I discovered a workshop hidden beneath Seers' Village in which I learned how to create and smith elemental metal into a shield with magical defence." *If you search a crate in the Workshop you got the stone bowl or the leather in, it will say 'it's empty.' instead of 'You search the crate but find nothing'. *Before the release of Elemental Workshop II, the quest was simply titled "Elemental Workshop". Aside from Unstable Foundations, this is the only time the name of a quest has been changed. *If you use a piece of coal on the furnace, it says something on the lines of "The heat of the furnace would ruin this metal" even though coal is not a metal- it is carbon fi:Elemental Workshop I Category:Quests Category:Elemental Workshop I